Feeling Sorry
by oOItaOo
Summary: [Relato para MikahBabasonica] En el Muro Jon recuerda a su familia y su amor sin saber que las cosas se le complicarán.


**Advertencias: **Todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de George R.R. Martin. Este relato está hecho con cariño para MikahBabasonica, a quien espero le agrade.

* * *

_**Feeling Sorry**_

Estaba en la cima del mundo pero aún así no podía alcanzarla. Por mucho que mirase hacia el sud, su dirección, no era capaz de verla; la estrella más brillante de su propio firmamento.

Recordaba cómo su hogar se volvía pequeño mientras cabalgaba, alejándose de él para no regresar jamás. Aún sentía la calidez de los sentimientos de sus hermanos entre sus brazos. Robb le había tendido la mano, serio y formal, para luego tirar de él y estrecharle en un amistoso abrazo fraternal, entre las últimas risas que compartirían. Theon sonrió, no de ese modo irritante y molesto, sino lleno de sinceridad mientras le deseaba lo mejor.

Pero a su hermana no había podido decirle adiós; el tiempo y Lady Catelyn se pusieron en su contra. Y tampoco hubiese sabido qué hacer; Sansa siempre se había mostrado distante, cortesía fría, igual que su madre. Para ella era su "medio hermano" Jon, nada más que un ser indiferente por el que no se debía preocupar.

Y ahora estaban a mundos de distancia, ella posiblemente ya era reina de Poniente y él... él no debería albergar esos sentimientos siendo Lord Comandante de la Guardia de la Noche. Al jurar los votos renunciaba al amor, a casarse, a engendrar hijos, poseer tierras o títulos, pero no podía arrancarse del corazón aquello tan profundo que sentía por su hermana porque significaría dejar de vivir.

Veía sus ojos oceánicos emerger entre sueños, mirándole con calidez, dulzura. Su sonrisa tierna, aquella que nunca era para él, se dibujaba en su rostro de nieve sonrojada. Su cuerpo de mujer, aquellas formas prohibidas que le hacían enloquecer, tan tibio y suave recostado a su lado, yaciendo junto a él. Pero al abrir los ojos se encontraba solo, con las esperanzas rotas y el pulso latiendo tan rápido y fuerte como si quisiese escapar. Y el sueño volaba, lejos, perdiéndose en su mente cual pompa de jabón olvidada vagando por sus recuerdos, confundiendo la realidad con el deseo. Y la echaba de menos tanto como un muerto respirar, necesitaba verla una vez más, saber que estaba bien, que, en algún lugar ella sonreía, que se acordaba de él, con el cariño que no le había podido demostrar jamás pero que sabía que sentía. Quería conocer sus secretos, cumplir con todos sus deseos, satisfacerla, hacerla feliz, ser el único a quien mirase con amor, con aquellos ojos profundos cargados de ternura, la misma que le había dedicado a su prometido a quien ahora debía pertenecer.

* * *

Estaba preocupado; a_las negras, palabras negras. _Los cuervos habían poblado el Castillo Negro de malas nuevas; Joffrey había muerto en sus nupcias con la joven Tyrell. Su hermano menor, el joven Tommen era rey y Sansa, desaparecida y acusada de regicidio.

Desde la cima del Muro la buscaba; su mirada recorría la inmensa extensión hasta donde podía abarcar la vista, cercando a su pequeña amada, aquellos ojos despechados y de triste mirar. ¿Dónde se escondían?, ¿estaría bien, a salvo, con vida? La incertidumbre era peor tortura que soñar que ella le quería. Sólo deseaba que estuviese bien, que fuese feliz; lo merecía. Podría vivir con aquello clavado en el pecho si sabía que ella volvía a reír, porque no le importaba sufrir, aquel dolor incesante dentro de su corazón, palpitando como otra vida, o sus anhelos e ilusiones, porque ella era la única familia que le quedaba, la única chica a la que amaba y ni siquiera era capaz de encontrarla.

Abrazó a Fantasma fuerte, apretando al huargo entre sus brazos para sentir su calor, el sonido rítmico de su corazón, sentirse acompañado, menos solo. Era Lord Comandante y aquello era extenuante, pero la noche no le reportaba ningún consuelo. Las imágenes de ella muriendo entre la nieve le atormentaban y las pesadillas le impedían dormir. Sus ojos grises se habían vuelto rojizos, acompañados por el violeta del cansancio marcado por debajo, pintado sobre la piel. Su lobo era su único consuelo, sobre quien verter las lágrimas y contar sus penas entre susurro y sollozos.

* * *

La última vez que la vio llevaba un vestido gris bordado con rosas de invierno y el cabello llameante bailando entre el viento, recogido en un complicado peinado que la hacía lucir mayor, elegante y hermosa como era, perfecta como sólo ella podía ser. Le miraba con amor, adoración en sus ojos claros, sonrisas y coqueteo, sólo a él, al príncipe Joffrey. A él jamás le había mirado así, nunca le había sonreído, estaba tan lejos de ella pese a compartir la misma sangre... tan separados que era imposible alcanzarla, siempre escapaba, bailando en el aire, cada vez más rápido, más apartados.

En una ocasión se había quedado toda la tarde tras la puerta para poder oírla cantar, imaginando que estaban a solas y que su voz tocaba su piel, transformándolo en alguien digno de ella, de cada una de las palabras dulces que recitaba. Porque Sansa nunca le cantaría a él, al bastardo de Ned Stark, al ser al que su señora madre despreciaba, al que todos miraban con tristeza y resentimiento y trataban de apartar. Pero seguía ahí, con su apellido desparejado y su misma sangre compartida corriendo por sus venas. Y, aún así, pese a ser medio hermanos, no podía evitar quererla, desear tenerla, porque simplemente era imposible no amarla, caer rendido a sus encantos, a aquellos ojos capaces de contener el firmamento, brillantes como estrellas, su sonrisa tan llena de inocencia; quería protegerla, preservar sus sueños, besar su corazón, ser su sostén, el único a quien necesitara. Pero su vida estaba ligada a otro y él pertenecía a una hermandad juramentada y no volvería a romper sus votos. Jamás la volvería a ver y debería dejar de pensar en ella, olvidar que existía, prohibir a su mente su nombre, hasta disolver en lágrimas su recuerdo precioso, hasta perder el sentido de la vida misma y seguir luchando.

* * *

Poco a poco el frío invierno fue desvaneciéndose, derretido por los rayos de la temprana primavera, que volvía cálida la nieve y agradable el viento. Había sobrevivido al frío espantoso de la noche sin fin y al puñal en la oscuridad, clavado a traición. Había vivido en la oscuridad absoluta, sólo con la luz de sus pupilas serenas, con el vago recuerdo de una dulce voz cantando para darse cuenta de que deliraba y que estaba solo, perdido entre el hielo y la tormenta. Pero volvió a la vida y, libre de la carga de los juramentos, sus sentimientos crecieron, haciéndose más fuertes.

Dejó atrás la capa negra y trabajó arduamente en pueblos y tabernas, cazando o reparando tejados, para sobrevivir, seguir adelante. Hasta que oyó hablar de la princesa de hielo, la heredera de Invernalia, la ciudad perdida y olvidada que se estaba alzando de nuevo, más alta y fuerte, cálida, su hogar ansiado, harto añorado.

Y cabalgó sin descanso hasta volver a divisar las murallas destruidas, el castillo abierto por la mitad, aún sangrando por las heridas recibidas. Y a ella.

Su corazón volvió a latir, loco, enamorado, mientras sonreía y la abrazaba, olvidándose de todo. Y ella se dejó querer por su única familia, la única persona que le quedaba en el mundo en quien poder confiar.

- Siento haberte tratado tan mal...- se había disculpado con lágrimas de dicha en los ojos -. No es tu culpa haber nacido bastardo, ahora lo sé. Eres mi hermano, igual que una vez lo fue Robb o Bran – prosiguió, sosteniéndole las manos -. Fui muy descortés y desagradable, lo siento tanto Jon...

Pero no la dejó terminar. Hacia tiempo que no quería ser su hermano, aunque lo había deseado en el pasado, sólo quería sus labios entre los suyos, callar su voz en un beso y dejarse llevar, demostrarle quién era, mantenerse a su lado y ayudarla a avanzar. Y hacer que no sintiera pena por él nunca más. Así que cerró su boca con la suya en un beso sincero y trémulo que, poco a poco fue a más. Y Sansa le abrazó con fuerza y le miró con deseo pero también con dulzura, con aquellos ojos que le volvían pequeño e indefenso, de los que no podía escapar. Aquella mirada que siempre había creído imposible de obtener ahora le miraba y sonreía, embriagado por los sentimientos, por el amor que sentía, por tenerla a su lado y por saber que no se separarían nunca más.


End file.
